The Greater Good
by enchantedevergirl
Summary: Ginny does something she regrets and resorts to a questionable use of magic to make it right.   Spoiler!Deathly Hallows. Infidelity D/G. Rating Reminder: MATURE.
1. The Difference

It was difficult for many to cope with the losses after the final battle with the Dark Lord. Family and friends gathered around the bodies of loved ones, looking upon the faces of heroes. Tears of pride and melancholy was on everyone's faces. They knew that the war was finally over, and that their fallen comrades made a big difference in the outcome. Tom Riddle's demise was celebrated along with the courageous Harry Potter who gave up everything to protect the innocent. He was prepared to die for what he believed in. In one night he had lost several people that he cared dearly about, but he also gained the truth. Severus Snape was a friend all along, and Dumbledore's death was not accidental. He also felt his love for a certain redheaded girl, grow stronger and more defined. It pained him when he did not know of her whereabouts. She too, loved him more. For a brief instant she thought he was gone and in that moment, she froze. It wasn't enough to take her brother and friends, but to take the deepest love she ever had away from her? She couldn't take it.

After the smoke had subsided, and the people at Hogwarts were back in the castle, Harry decided to sneak away from the madness. With his Invisibility cloak on, he managed to escape from the constant cries and anger. Everyone seemed to lose somebody, and Harry was quite sick of hearing the commotion and being fussed over. He made it to the corridor when he ran into somebody.

"Harry..." a familiar voice whispered. His cloak had fallen off and he was hunched over, inches away from Ginny Weasley's face.

"Are you alright?" he swallowed hard. He had missed her dearly while he was away, and he hoped that his anxiousness didn't show. She seemed to feel the same way because she was stuttering.

"Y-yea, I'm f-fine considering. W-what about you?"

"I've missed you Ginny." he grabbed her hands, "I was always thinking about you. I didn't have enough time when I first saw you tonight...All I wanted to do was hold you-" He looked at her shocked face, and let her hand go. He backed away, surprised at his own boldness towards her. He turned to walk away when Ginny grabbed his hand, and pulled him closer.

"I love you, Harry Potter..." and with that, she pulled him into a kiss. This kiss surpassed his last one, on his birthday the previous year. He grabbed her waist and she ran her fingers through his messy black hair. Such passion between the two that could only be shown between those who are truly in love. Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter were meant for each other, and this kiss showed any onlooker that truth.

"Ginny!" Ron shouted at her, but his mother Molly simply elbowed him in the rib. Ginny looked over at her family, who was staring at her and Harry. They looked humble yet torn, for the loss of their son Fred. But this moment was Ginny's alone.

"Let them have their moment." Molly whispered to Ron.

Ginny smiled and Harry kissed her one quick last time. Fierce enough to make Arthur uncomfortable. When Harry pulled away, he looked toward the Weasleys and shifted. It was strange to have her family there. He simply shook his head, and took her hand. He pulled the Invisibility Cloak over the two of them and they couldn't be seen any longer.

It was strange how your choice of allies could change your entire life. Choose the wrong ones, you go astray, you are lost. Choose the right ones, however, and you could live life with no regret, you learn to trust. You are happy.

This is how Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy differed. If Harry had simply chosen to befriend the Slytherin in his first year, he would have most certainly come out different. Draco had no choices. He was confused. Perhaps he would learn to understand why certain things happen, and everything he should do should be for the greater good, rather than personal gain. He would learn just as Harry had learned that life can be filled with hardships, but it takes perseverance and positivity rather than fear.


	2. Draco's Lament

Draco Malfoy threw a small rubber ball at the off-white textured wall in his bedroom. It bounced back and he skillfully caught it. He had been in somewhat of a limbo the past few years, and his thoughts seem to only process when he was doing something silly, like throwing a ball, or spinning a bottlecap. Finally admitting defeat, he let the ball fall to the floor. He got up from the chair he was sitting in and grabbed his coat. Drinking alone never solved anything, but he went to a nearby pub where nobody knew his name. His scornful name on the edge of every wizards tongue. It was his father who ruined his name.

As he sat on the barstool, he combed his hand through his hair with his rough hands. His whole demeanor had changed ever since the war. He no longer cared about his appearance, or the way he presented himself. His white-blond hair was now unkempt and long. His face was unshaven, and his clothes were simple. Any signs of his once rich lifestyle no longer shown. It faded away with every sip of his drink.

"Is anyone sitting here?" a blurry figure moved next to him.

"Yes...no. Nobody." he blinked and looked at the figure once more, trying to pull himself together. It was a female with bright red, orange, and yellow hair, which made him raise an eyebrow.

"Your hair looks like fire." he blurted out as she sat down. She rested her elbows on the bar, and crossed her leg. She didn't look like the usual type to come into the bar, but he couldn't help but stare as she ordered a random drink. She wore a band t-shirt and jeans that hugged every inch of her leg. Her jacket was thin and black. Simple. Not his type, but still intriguing.

"My hair may look like fire, but you look like a drunk." she finally replied and laughed.

"I'm not a drunk, I just drink." he waved his hand matter-of-factly.

"Sure." She rolled her eyes and drank a shot of clear liquid. She slapped the bar, and smirked at Draco.

"It takes one to know one, kid, I think you got it bad." Her eyebrows were raised but Draco was at the point where he couldn't notice. What he did notice was what she called him.

"Did you just call me 'kid'?" he turned his body to face her.

"Yes, I did. What are you going to do about it?" she moved close to his face. She inhaled and backed away. "You're going to have a hard night, kid. I hope you didn't drive here."

"Stop calling me kid! You're probably the same age as me! Why would I drive? That doesn't make any sense? That's what appara-"

She quickly pressed her fingers against his lips and her eyebrows furrowed. He noticed a ring over her reddish brow that was now in focus from her being so close. She leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"You're in a muggle pub, remember?" he nodded in embarrassment, but then looked at her with curiosity and he pointed at her.

"You're not a m-"

"Nope."

"Do you know who I-"

"Yep. Draco. I think I should take you home before you say something you shouldn't. She grabbed his arm, and pulled him off the stool.

"I don't want to leave...I don't know you!" he stumbled as she pulled him, but his body couldn't comply with what his brain was telling him to do. The next thing he remembered was keys crashing on a counter, and him collapsing on a couch.

"This isn't home." he said.

"Not yours anyways. You couldn't tell me where you lived, and I lived close by. I figure, what the heck, let a washed up rich boy wizard sleep here for the night." she threw a blanket over him.

"Oh yes, I'm sure you'll sleep better. I'm not even that drunk!" he retaliated by picking up a cushion and chucking it her direction.

"Drunk enough to not know how to explain where you live! I'm sure I'll sleep better tonight knowing I saved your life." she put back the cushion and sat on her kitchen counter.

"Isn't that a little dramatic? I don't even know you're name."

"You can call me...Annie. Does that make you feel better, Draco?" she walked over to the couch he was laying on and sat at the and of it.

"Not really. The only way I'd feel comfortable here is if my clothes were on your floor." he chuckled.

"Was that you trying to hit on me? I don't go for the one-night-stand thing." she felt her body being pulled onto him.

"Oh really?" she knew he was useless to talk to in his drunken stuper, but she laughed at him anyways.

"You know, you're cuter than I remembered." she tried to lift herself up, but she fell once more when she felt a hand slide up her shirt. She pulled his hand off her and angrily walked away.

"Good night. Have a nice hangover in the morning!" she called and he heard a door slam.


	3. Hangover

Draco awoke with a layer of sleep on his eyes, and a headache. He slid his hand over his face and sat up. He opened his eyes to an unfamiliar place. Sunshine leaked through the curtains from across the room, and it made his head hurt even more. Bare footsteps on hardwood floor headed his way.

"You're finally up, kid." He saw a blur of red hair. He rubbed his eyes and his vision was finally clear. It was his old schoolmate, he could tell, but only barely. She had changed, but he could recognize that hair anywhere.

"Weasley?"

"I do have a first name, you know. I doubt you've ever heard it." she rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"I know your name, _Ginny_, but I don't know where I am." he stood up, still rubbing his head.

"You're at my flat. You were too drunk last night to tell me where you lived, so I brought you here, and you passed out on the couch." She walked over to the kitchen table and grabbed a cup. She held it to him and nodded him to drink it. He cautiously grabbed the beverage and swallowed in one gulp, with a sour face.

"That was vile...I'm glad nothing happened between us though. That would have been awkward." he chuckled, but Ginny's face was unchanged. He stopped laughing and his jaw flew open.

"Actually we had hot sex." An awkward pause followed her sarcastic comment.

"I'm just kidding, Draco! Merlin's beard..." she laughed briefly.

"How far away is your flat from the pub we were at?" He put a hand on his head trying to recall.

"Down the street. Though but you should probably wait until that potion kicks in before you go anywhere. Dont' want that pretty face of yours splinched." hse pinched his cheek and he waved her off of him.

"You're probably right. So...how are you and the big hero doing?"

"We broke up a few months ago actually."

"Too many people to save, so no time for you?" he laughed and Ginny shot him a dirty look.

"Actually, just one person. She's the one who took his time from me." She looked away and headed towards the kitchen. She grabbed a couple pieces of toast she made earlier and handed them to Draco. He ate them greedily, and his 'thank you' with a puff of crumbs flying out of his mouth.

"Why are you treating me so decent?" he finally asked, as she was pouring some tea.

"I decided to let go of a lot of things in the past. You seem harmless now, just look at you..." she paused, "Well, I'm sorry to cut this short, but you can drink some tea while I take a shower." she walked over to the bathroom, and soon after than that, Draco could hear the heavy pressure of the water beat across tile and freckled dusted skin. He wondered how much of that skin was covered with freckles.

She had grown in to her beauty over the past few years and her hair was no longer clashing with everything. It suited her. Unlike him, now she looked like she took care of herself pretty well. He always drowned his sorrows in various alcoholic beverages, and felt sorry for himself. He wanted to restart his life, like she had after the war and after having her heart broken, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. She seemed so strong.

Draco's thoughts were interrupted by the bathroom door opening. Steam spilled out into the room he was in and he looked up to see a soaking wet Ginny covered only in a towel. She was about to walk to her bedroom, but the doorbell rang.

"Shit." he heard her mutter. She quickly strode over to the front door of the flat, and opened it slowly.

"Can I help you?" she asked. It was a younger man in a cheesy green uniform, with a green hat.

"Um...well...I..." at this point she was dripping all over the carpet and she was getting impatient quickly. She looked at what he was carrying and it was a bouquet of roses.

"Well, this is a present to you from-" he paused to look at the card inside the flowers. "Harry...Potter. You know Harry Potter?" Ginny smiled, took the flowers and slammed the door. She walked over to the rubbish bin and threw them in.

"Why-"

As soon as the question started to pass through his lips, he was immediately distracted by the towel falling off of Ginny's body. His jaw flew open for a second, but he bashfully turned away. She looked down and grabbed the towel in her hand. She simply turned on her heel and walked to the bedroom again, not even bothering to put the towel back on, which allowed Draco to get a good look at her exit.

"I...I think I feel good enough to apparate now...Thank you for your hospitality." With a loud pop, he disappeared.


	4. Moments

Ginny made a popping noise with her lips. She stared at the wallet in her hands. _He'll come back eventually._ Not that she was really looking forward to him coming back. She pretty much stayed by herself these days. After her break-up with the famous Harry Potter, she's been a sort of a recluse. She'd go to a bar occasionally, but nothing else. Just sitting at home, reading or other meaningless activities.

She heard a small knock on the door. She put the wallet next to her and got up. She pulled back her hair and yawned. She opened the door and smiled when she saw little Teddy at the door. He was going to be eight soon.

"Hey Teddy!" she pulled him close into a big hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Harry brought me to visit!" She let go and saw Harry standing at the doorway.

"You brought Teddy so I'd let you in?" her face became cold.

"So...you're letting me in?" he asked hopefully.

"No." she shook her head and pursed her lips.

Harry's eyes fell on the flowers in the garbage can. He took a step forward.

"I noticed you received the flowers..."

"Oh...were they from you?" she asked sarcastically and put her hand over her heart. She dropped her arm to her side. "I would like it for you to leave."

"But Uncle Harry came all this way to see you!" Teddy put his hands on his hips.

"Well, Teddy, maybe he can come back another time-" she was interrupted by a pop from behind her. She swiftly turned around to see Draco standing there. She shook her head, annoyed.

"I forgot something...Have you seen my wallet?" he asked awkwardly.

"It's on the couch...and Merlin's beard, _why_ did you apparate here?" He turned around and walked to the couch. He picked up his wallet and looked from Ginny to Harry. He smirked and disapparated.

"I see how it is, Ginny. You're with Malfoy now?" He asked with a harsh tone.

"You're quite hilarious. I'm not with Malfoy."

"Then why was he here?" his voice escalated.

"I let him crash- you know what? I have no reason to tell you."

"Stop fighting!" Teddy yelled and got in between the two like a referee would. "I think you two need to talk over lunch or something."

Ginny stood there with her arms folded across her chest. Harry stood with his hands in his pocket and his head low. She swallowed hard.

"Maybe." she finally stated.

"How about I go back to grandma's house, and you two go!" he smiled from ear to ear. Harry patted his back.

"I don't think she's up for the idea, kiddo. Let's go." Harry turned around holding hand's with Teddy and started to leave, admitting defeat.

"Wait...I'll go." she swiftly grabbed her coat and followed them out the door, locking it behind her.

They dropped Teddy off at his grandmother's and Harry walked next to Ginny on the broken sidewalk near her apartment. They were heading to one of their usual spots they used to go to. A muggle restaurant with cheesy checkered floor and bright red seats. He held the door open for her and soon they were seated in the puffy seat. He sat across from her and held his menu up. She didn't touch hers. The waitress brought him a water and her an iced tea and left them alone for a while.

"So. What would you like to talk about?" Ginny smiled widely, obviously sarcastic.

"I don't know...It was Teddy's idea. Speaking of which, it was kind of awkward seeing his first cousin once removed earlier."

"Who are you talking about?" she was confused.

"Draco. Would you like to explain that?"

"Oh, that. The previous night, he was drunk. Extremely so, and I wanted to help him home but he could not remember, so I just took him to my flat and he crashed on my couch. Then, he left his wallet there."

"Oh."

"So how is your..." she cleared her throat, "...girlfriend?"

"I don't have one."

"Then explain to me what happened that night, a few months ago?

"I was drunk. Nothing happened. I've told you this before." he shook his head in annoyance.

"Alright, alright. It's been long enough, I guess." she paused for a few moments obviously lost in thought. "I believe you. I don't want to get back together with you, though." She took a sip of her tea.

"Why? Gin. I love you!" he tried to grab her hand but she pulled it away.

"Harry, why can't you understand? I was sick of being number two in your life. Everyone else was always first, and I was always pushed aside. I was walked over."

"It will be different this time. I promise." He tried for her hand again but she didn't take it away.

"Don't wast your promises on ones you can't keep." she said quietly, almost in a whisper.

"But, I will. I've done some reevaluating in my life and things are sorted now. You're my family, Gin. You have been for years. You're my wife. Those months have made me realize what is important. It's you. It's Teddy."

She bit her lip, pondering his words. She tapped the table.

"How about I give you a trial run? Nothing official. Just a test. If you fail...no more chances."

"Seriously, Gin? I will make you the happiest woman in the whole world!"

"But hey, fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me." she said flatly. "Let's get out of here."

She took him home. She sat on the bed and he stood in the bedroom doorway holding his coat. She smiled at him, hoping that things will be different. She motioned for him to sit next to her. He hung his coat over a nearby chair and he plopped down beside her.

"I just wish things were like they used to be. Like when I was seventeen. Our pure love. Nothing in the world could stop us." she said dreamily.

"It could be that way again." he turned towards her and held her chin with his index finger and pulled her close. His lips were soft and when they connected, it felt as electric as ever. She missed this. The holding, the kissing, and more. She wanted it to be that way again, but she didn't know if she could trust him again. _Until then,_ she decided , _I'll pretend. _He was her husband after all. Separated or not.

She pulled him closer, and all her cares seemed to float away with every slow, gentle kiss he placed on her neck. She loved him dearly, and her once dormant affection now started to flood back to her in waves of butterflies as he slowly undressed her. She shrugged away his clothes and she smiled at his handsomeness. She _did_ miss this. Feeling loved, and loving him. With every tender touch, her heart beat harder and with every movement made for up the moments that they were separated and soon she found herself clinging to one moment, and in that one moment they shared bliss.

Ginny awoke to the harsh sun glaring at her through the window. The curtains were open, and she noticed she was by herself, naked in her bed. A second later, the smell from the kitchen wafted to her nose.

"Harry?" she called. He walked in, with a plate full of her favorite food. It was like her honeymoon all over again. He sat next to her, placing the food on a tray. He kissed her cheek and she touched it. She felt all giddy again, like she was before this mess happened. It was almost like a bad dream.

"Did I pass, wifey?" he asked corny.

"With flying colours." she said pulling him into a kiss, careful not to knock over the delicious looking food he just brought her.


	5. Closer

It was unpleasant staring at the food she had eaten not long ago. Stomach flu or not, this had to stop.

"I'm going to the doctor!" she declared as she exited the bathroom. Harry was waiting for her tapping his foot impatiently.

"We were just about to go to your parents house." he argued

"I didn't mean right this second, obviously..."

"Okay then, let's go! We're already late!" After last minute fixing up, and gathering all they needed, They grabbed hands and with a loud pop, they arrived on the front stoop of the Weasley's house. Harry knocked, and soon they were met by a smiling face of Molly Weasley.

"Hello Ginny dear." Her mother hugged her tightly and hugged Harry as well. "Harry too! Really, you two don't need to knock. Just apparate right in next time." She patted Harry's back.

"Alright, mum." They stepped in, and soon was greeted by the rest of the gang. There was a blur of sound and everyone coming upon the couple all at once. Through the commotion, Ginny's nose managed to focus on a scent that she found to be quite grotesque.

"What is that smell?" Ginny gasped and her heart was pounding in her chest. Saliva was starting to drip down her throat. Her worst fear was upon her and there was no stopping it. She threw up on the carpet right in front of everyone.

"It's just...pumpkin pie." George's wife Angelina said. Molly helped her daughter into the bathroom and Hermione used a quick clean up spell.

"I feel awful mum. I think I'm coming down with the flu." Her mother patted down her face with a cold, wet cloth.

"Would you like me to see what's wrong with you? I know a few spells that can determine what it might be." Ginny nodded as she hung her head over the sink.

Molly took out her wand , placed and balanced it over Ginny's head. She snapped her fingers and blue smoke puffed out the tip. Molly gasped at first, but then she squealed.

Ginny shot up. "What is it, mum? Am I dying? Tell me!"

"You're pregnant!" she grinned.

"What? No..really? I am? How can that be possible?"

"Yes, that's a foolproof spell, girly. I'm quite sure that you know how that's possible." She hugged her and laughed. "By the shade of blue you're already three or four months along!"

"I just thought I was gaining weight...How the hell am I this far along without knowing?"

"It happens a lot more than you think. Just breathe. This is a blessing! My little girl!" She couldn't stop hugging for some reason. Ginny just needed some space. She leaned on the sink for support.

"I know, mum, just shocking...and exciting. Um...can you bring Harry in here, please?"

"Certainly." Molly's smile would not fade.

A few moments later, Harry came in the bathroom with a concerned look on his face. He placed his hand on her back, worried.

"My mom figured out what was wrong with me, but just don't freak out, okay?"

"Are you sick?" he grabbed onto her arms.

"No. Harry...I'm pregnant." she bit her lips, nervous as hell.

Harry's jaw flung open. "How far along are you...do you know?"

"Four months, I think."

"That's when...that night...oh wow. So do you want to wait to tell everyone?"

"Yeah, I think I need to get used to the idea, myself before I tell anyone else."

"Okay, love. Just know that I'm here every step of the way."

They walked out together hand in hand. All of a sudden Hermione went up to her.

"Congratulations, Ginny! I wonder if you're having a boy of girl! Let's go to the doctors and find out...unless we have to wait. I don't know anything about this stuff, but it's interesting!"

"Mum!" Ginny shouted.

"I didn't say a word!"

Hanging out of George's pocket was an old Extended Ear. Ginny shook her head. Ron went up to Harry, his arms folded.

"So, I guess I'm going to have a niece or nephew, huh?"

"Yup..." Harry replied, not sure what else to say.

"At least it's you and not that Michael Corner guy."

"Ron, that was a decade ago!" Ginny shouted at Ron. She picked up a piece of paper, rolled it up and threw it at him. All of a sudden, a vibration echoed throughout the room. Ginny reached for Harry's phone that was sitting on the table and picked it up playfully before he could pick it up. She looked at the phone, thought for a moment, then became serious

"I don't know why everyone is acting so calm about this! I'm so young. There are things I wanted to do with my life!"

Harry became anxious.

"It'll all be fine, Gin. Don't worry about it." He stuck his hand out reaching for his phone.

"No, Harry...You just don't understand."

"You're going through a rough time now, Gin. I'm here for you, babe!"

She just shook her head and apparated leaving everyone confused.

She crashed on the couch and soon she felt Harry's hands rub against her back, trying to keep her from sobbing. She looked at him fiercely.

"If we're having a baby, can I at least vent for a while before I give up my hopes and dreams?"

"I thought us was your hopes and dreams"

"Things change. I mean...I love you. Just give me some time, okay?"

"Okay, hun." he left, letting her deal with her unsaid emotions. She left his phone behind. There was a missed call from Cho Chang.

Her voice was hoarse from yelling, and the chilled air outside didn't help very much but a walk was what she needed. No. What she needed was a drink. But she couldn't have one. Still, she found herself at the familiar bar stool.

"The usual, Red?"

"No, Marty. I think I'll stick with water this time."

"Suit yourself." He poured her a glass of water and slid it over to her which she slowly sipped from her.

"Ginny..." she heard. She turned around to see a cleaned up looking Malfoy eyeing her.

"Malfoy." she answered coldly.

"What's your deal?" he sat next to her.

"Got in a fight with hero-boy again." she rolled her eyes when she said 'again'

"Need a consolation prize?" he joked motioning to himself.

"Was that a pick up line?"

"Yes, a pathetic one at that." he laughed. "At least, let me walk you home or something. Give you some company. It's the least I could do for what you did for me last time..."

"I suppose so. What could it hurt?"

He must have been expecting an opposite answer, because he wasn't prepared when she stood up swiftly and swung her purse over her shoulder. She was waiting at the door for him.

"Would you rather go to my place?" he asked. She shrugged, not caring either way. She followed him down the street and around the corner. A small house sat lonely on the street. It was white, and had a decaying picket fence around the yard. She followed him inside. It was sparsely furnished, but he sat on the only couch in the one room.

"Your place?"

"One of my secret places. My latest getaway." He told her.

She walked over to the wall with a picture with frozen people on it. She took a finger to it and wiped the thick layer of dust, revealing the cold eyes of Lucius Malfoy. She shivered.

"So what do you want to do?" she asked him.

"Not sure." She took off her coat, and Malfoy's vision caught her ring.

"How are things, Mrs. Potter?" he finally asked, taking his vision away from her hand.

"Just fine and dandy." She plopped down next to him and leaned on him. It was strange that she was so affectionate toward him suddenly, like they were old friends.

"How did life pass me up. I didn't even notice..." she said quietly.

"You're preaching to the choir, my lady. Though, I didn't really have a choice."

"Life." she muttered. She closed her eyes for a moment, starting to feel sleep overcome her.

"Long day?" he asked and she nodded. "Do you need a nap?" She nodded again. He carried her over to the bed in the only other room, and she snuggled deep in the blankets. He stayed next to her, and kept an eye on her while she slept.

While it was still dark, Draco felt movement next to him. Ginny was scooting closer to him. He didn't want to move and wake her up, so he stayed still. He felt her hands reach out for him, but he still didn't move. She reached over him and opened her eyes. She smiled and kissed his neck. He closed his eyes, wondering if he was dreaming or if this was real. He exhaled slowly, and scooted a bit further from her. _I'm sleeping._ She delicately traced her index finger over his shirt, and down over his pants. He sat up and pushed her away. She sat up as well.

"What?" she asked him and his mouth was hanging open.

"I was just..."

"You were just being silly. I know that I hit on you before, but you're a married woman, and you just got in a fight with your husband. Your emotions are probably getting the better of you."

"Yes, I am married, but I am trapped! In a life that probably wasn't even meant for me anyways! I'm not a trophy-wife kind of person. I'm just...normal. And I want...you. You're what I want." She reached for him but he scooted away.

"Ginny." he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Your husband is waiting for you."

"He's not what I want. He'd too preoccupied with...everything else. Plus, now that I'm pregnant I bet he'll be faking endearment like he has been. He'd only care about his child, than me. I'm the background. Everyone else is always first. Always has been. You, treat me like a person. Like, there is no one else. Can't you see that?"

"Whoa, pregnant?" he sighed. "In my world, there is no one else. Everyone has forgotten about me. I will never be truly happy. I will never have a beautiful wife like you. Never have a family. I am a ghost. At least you have someone. Maybe this is your chance for him to see you. I lost my chance. No matter how we may feel about it now."

She began to cry and she buried her head in his chest. He rubbed her back. "I'm scared." she said. He said nothing more. He just rubbed her back until she was silent once more. She lifted her head up and took a deep breathe, wiping the lone tears away.

"I will always be here when you need me, though. You helped me out before so, that 's all I can really do. I can't be the other man to your Harry Potter. I just can't. I hope you understand, Ginny. So, cheer up, go home. Be with your husband. He loves you."

Ginny just nodded. She laughed. "Sorry. I better go then. Maybe I'll see you around some time?"

He laughed and she apparated home. It took him a while before finally falling asleep, himself.

Harry was there, barely awake and on the couch waiting for her.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"I thought I told you I needed some time." She placed a hand on her hip.

"Yes, but I missed you. You've been gone a long time."

"Several hours, yes, but I could have been gone much longer." She sat down next to him and gave a heavy sigh.

"I don't understand what you're so angry about, Gin!" he stood up and begain pacing in front of her, his sleepiness obviously dissapated.

"It's just...I don't know. I don't see anything changing."

"Change takes time. Maybe this is our chance to better our relationship. To get closer."

"Closer...You don't know how much I want that." she looked into his eyes. He looked like he really meant it.

"So where were you?" he smiled.

"At a friends." she playfully smacked him with a pillow.

"Hey hey, calm down. So...do you want to know if it's a boy or girl?"

"We'll have to go to see a mediwizard tomorrow or within a few days. For now, let's go to bed. I'm tired."


	6. Bipolar

She fell asleep with a lot on her mind. Though she slept a full eight hours, she didn't get any rest. The man she loved was sleeping next to her, and he held her. She wondered about the missed call Harry got. Why would he get a call from Cho? After all this time? It just seemed very strange. She got up and ran her fingers through her hair.

Ginny couldn't shake the feeling of dread and uncertainty growing in the pit of her stomach. The funny thing was, though her emotional state was a bit shaky, she still didn't feel guilty from last night. For some reason it sort of excited her. It almost overpowered the nauseous feeling in her stomach. Almost. She wish she asked her mom if she knew of a potion to stop the morning sickness.

She ate breakfast, showered, got dressed, brushed her teeth, did all the normal things she did. Everything felt different, yet the same. It bothered her. Harry still hadn't gotten up yet, and she was annoyed. With one thought erupting in her brain like a volcano, she apparated back over to Draco's.

She knocked on the door. Draco answered a few moments later, all dressed and ready for the day. She half expected him to be in his pajamas.

"What are you doing here? I thought we had everything sorted." she shoved past him ignoring his comment. He shut the door.

"It is all sorted. Except for the fact that I...really need to do something. To get it off my chest."

"Oh really, and what would that be?" he folded his arms while he waited for her reply. She rushed over to him and closed the distance between them fully with her lips meeting his. At first, he tried to pull away, but her persistence and her tongue convinced him otherwise.

He slammed her up against the wall and she grabbed fistfuls of his hair and pulled hard. Ginny hastily unbuttoned his jeans and Draco swatted her hands away. He yanked down her panties and forced himself inside her hard. He placed his hands over her arms so she couldn't move. With every motion, she got louder and louder until she couldn't take anymore. She moaned his name in his ear while she came, and he released her arms. When he did, she grabbed onto his hair which made him finish inside her. After a few moments, they collapsed onto the ground in a heap of sweat.

"What the fuck was that?" Draco asked, out of breath.

"Amazing, that's what that was! Even though it was a quickie..."she giggled.

"Why did we just do that?" Draco asked.

"Well, I started it, but you finished it..."

Draco stood up and zipped up his jeans. He sighed, and shook his head.

"You...are...just...Ugh!" he said as he walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Ginny stood up and pulled her underwear back on.

"I...I don't know what I should say at this point." she said.

"Ginny, you're married!"

"It's not like you stopped me!"

"So this is my fault?"

"No! I just know that it was amazing and...wrong, and...exactly what I needed." she finally said. This made Draco unable to figure out what to say.

"I mean...I'm not saying it wasn't fucking perfect, okay? It was just...not right." he told her.

"I know..."

"So what are we going to do about it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you going to leave Potter?" he wondered.

"Why would I do that?"

"So, you're saying that it meant nothing to you, I was just someone to fuck you when you needed it?"

"I'm going through a tough time."

"Don't fucking tell me about a tough time. I've been lonely for years, My family has been the scorn of every witch and wizard in England. I met you and you sort of jump started my life. You sort of inspired me to better myself. I started to care for a you a little bit. You know, isn't this usually the other way around? Whatever, I guess I never was one to fit into stereotypes."

Ginny was speechless.

"So, Ginny. You better go back to your swine of a husband. Just know that he doesn't see you. I see you. I saw you when you were most vulnerable. You saw me when I was such too. So...Bye, I guess. Thanks for the fuck."

By this time, Ginny was sobbing. She looked at the ground and apparated back home to the bathroom. Luckily Harry wasn't in there. She cleaned herself up and looked in the mirror. Why was she confusing herself? She was just digging herself into a hole. She wasn't sure if she had feelings for Draco. She knew she cared for him, and he was a really good fuck, but she didn't realize the depth of the impact she had on his life.

"Gin, are you in there?"

"Yeah. Gimme a minute."

Maybe she needed more than a minute. She placed her hands over her stomach. There was Harry's child in there. An innocent bystander...She sighed. She wished her mental capacity was the same as when she saw Harry after the battle. The time of innocence. He saved so many people's lives and he had been through so much. How could she do this to him? She let a tear fall down her cheek. Harry opened the bathroom door.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I think I am." she turned around and hugged him tightly.

"Did you know that you're going to be a father?"

"It's weird, isn't it? I'm kind of scared."

"I have to tell you something, Harry." He rubbed her back delicately.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I...had sex with Draco."

"What do you mean, like, I'm not the father?" he backed away from her.

"No, you are. I mean, like...I just had sex with him."

"Just now? What?" Harry almost whispered., "I can't believe this...I know you've been a bit bipolar lately, but this is just a little extreme."

"I know. I am sorry. I realized just now that I want you. I want this family with you. We've been through so much."

"How do you expect me to forgive you for this?"

"You slept with Cho!"

"That was a long time ago, and I was drunk. Nothing happened. What is this, tit for tat?"

"No. I was just really confused and I thought it was what I wanted."

"So, all of a sudden, right after the act, you have an epiphane and you expect everything to be all hunky dory again?"

"I just want to work through this." Ginny said with tears pouring out of her eyes.

"Don't talk to me." Harry turned away. Ginny knew what she was about to do was wrong, but she needed to do it to fix everything. She pointed her wand at Harry and whispered.

"Obliviate." She cast it gently, as to erase these past few minutes from his mind. She then turned her wand to herself and erased the whole visit at Draco's.

She shook her head. For some reason, she didn't remember getting up or going to the bathroom. Harry was right outside the bathroom door.

"Are you okay, Ginny?"

"Yes, I think so." She looked at her wand and put it away. She wiped her eyes and looked at her husband. He hugged her tightly. It felt awkward a bit for some reason. Like it was very out of place. She just knew that she wanted this. Wanted this family with the man she loved.

"I'm thinking it's a boy." she said. He placed his hands on her stomach. He kissed her cheek and a final tear rolled slowly down her cheek.


End file.
